Till We Meet Again
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Her father didn't approve. That much she knew. But she never dreamed that he'd send her away from Jon Snow, the man she had fallen desperately in love with. She thought they'd never see each other again so she moved on with her life. But will a chance encounter stir up all the old feelings? Or has she really left her love for him behind? One-shot.


Jon Snow was different. And it wasn't the fact that he was illegitimate. No, it was something else entirely. He had a way about him that was all his own. Like the way he laughed, the way he loved his siblings, and the way he knew just what to say to make me feel better. No one was like Jon Snow - that much was certain. He meant the world to me.

Father never liked that I harbored an affection for him, thought it was unbecoming of a high-born young lady. You see, because of my noble birth, I had grown up with the Stark children and grown very close to them. Jon, especially. He was closest in age to me and would take me hunting with him, much to my father's chagrin. We would roam the woods together, talking and laughing. He was like a brother to me.

It wasn't until I was older that I realized my sisterly affection for him had turned into much more. My father of course was not happy at all and sent me away to live with relatives...far away from Jon. I was so mad at him for so long. But eventually my anger subsided and I grew accustomed to the ways of my relatives. I practiced music, read books, attended celebrations, and life went on. Sometimes I heard about him but for the most part, Jon Snow was a person of my past, a good friend long forgotten.

Cold wind and snow blew into my face just then, shaking me from my thoughts. I brushed the snow out of my hazel eyes with the back of my hand. How odd! I hadn't thought of Jon in years... I wonder how he is now.

"Come on, Lady Mina, it's not far now!" one of father's guards called out to me and I nodded to him.

My horse's hooves clip-clopped in the thick snow as I followed the guard. Ever since the white-walker attacks, my father had sent for me. Thought it would be safer for me behind the Wall with the Night's Watch. Little did I know, I would be seeing a familiar face. Soon, through the quickly falling snow, a massive shape came into view. What I assumed to be the Wall loomed before me, reaching high up into the air. I craned my neck back but still could not see the top. The width of it seemed to stretch for miles.

Then the loud sound of gears shifting turned my attention from the Wall to the large black gate that was carved into the Wall itself. The gate slowly opened for us and I urged my horse forward. The only sound in the long, white tunnel was the hooves of our horses and the crackling of the torches. Soon though, the tunnel opened up into a large expanse. There were houses, horse stables, and a deck where I assumed they hanged traitors.

A group of men came out of one of the houses to greet me. An older bearded fellow was the first to speak as one of the younger men helped me off my horse.

"Lady Mina," he said, bowing to me, "Such a pleasure to have you here with us at the Night's Watch."

I smiled a genuine smile at the old man. Maybe these people weren't so bad, after all.

"Mina?" a young husky voice called out to me from the group.

I looked in the direction of the voice, brushing away a stray strand of brown hair that had fallen loose from my bun. Dark eyes framed by black, curly hair looked back at me and I recognized him instantly.

"Jon?" I asked, shocked.

It couldn't be! But it was because as soon as he smiled, I could see the young boy I had once knew. I grinned as he shoved his way through the crowd and stopped in front of me briefly before pulling me into a hug. The fur of his large cloak tickled the skin of my face as his muscular arms wrapped around my tiny frame. Hiding my face in the material, I breathed in the scent of him - pine-trees and musk. He pulled away from me then and I tried not to pout when his warmth went away with him.

"I had no idea you were with the Night's Watch!" I beamed at him.

He nodded, his curls falling in his face.

"A long time ago now, but yes." he smiled.

A light cough interrupted us and with a blush, I realized Jon's hands were still around my waist. Awkwardly, we broke apart as the old man, who I figured out was the Lord Commander, began to speak.

"Lady Mina, you must be freezing out here. Why don't you come inside and sit by the fire for a while?" he asked slightly embarrassed, as he ushered me into one of the small houses.

I smiled at him and nodded, Jon following a pace behind us. Looking back out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me and I bit my lip.

Living here might not be that bad...


End file.
